Tales from zootopia: nickjudy
by silentwolf153
Summary: This contains many episodes with lots of cool stuff ;) enjoy real description. nick and judy are building a relationship but nick has done something really bad with finnic. Can he get away with it ? I have added more action and drama to the story so that means there is a hole lot of things that will happen
1. Chapter 1

Warning this may contain sex,drugs,violence read with caution ;) but the story is bad ass (forgive me if i spelled something wrong)

EPISODE 1

Chapter 1

Nick/narrator: Its been a few days since the party and all I could think about was how nice it was to spend time with judy. The more we progress to spend time with each other the more I start to like her and not in a friendship way. Right now I'm sitting at my house in the morning getting ready go on duty. Judy is picking me up so she should be here in a few. I called her and she said I'm on my way. As I walked out the door she arrived

NICK: Couldn't have gotten here any later?

JUDY: Oh shut up your lucky I even came to pick you up (smiling)

Nick/narrator: I got in the car and we drove off to the police station

JUDY: Sooo what you been up to?

NICK: you know stuff :)

JUDY: What kind of stuff?

NICK: the usual

JUDY What's the usual?

Nick/narrator: judy will go on and on but once you get use to her u start to kinda like the girl

NICK: just chillin at my house

JUDY: sounds fun (sarcastic)

Judy/narrator: he didn't talk much today what was his problem? We pull into the station.

NICK: what's he going to give us today parking duty?

JUDY: let's hope not.

Nick/narrator: we walked into the station and went to the conference room.

Chief bogo: ahhhh your late

JUDY: sorry sir won't happen again

Chief bogo: very well. Take a seat

Nick/narrator: as we sit down and we get to here chief bogo talk for 1 hour I decide to relieve my boredom with selfies chief bogo caches me as he finishes talking

Chief bogo: nick what are you doing!

NICK: oh sorry sir plz continue

Nick/narrator: as i put my phone away Judy looks at me with a dumb look

Chief bogo: Nick and Judy you will be assigned to body guard duty for Mr crawler he's had some threats on social media that someone was going to assassinate him he's a very Ritch toutel here is the address

NICK: NO parking duty?

Chief bogo: don't get smart with me wilde

DISSMISED

nick/narrator we began to head for the car as Judy starts talking to claw hustler I get in the car 3 minutes later she done and gets in the car we toggle the adress in are gps and floor the gas

JUDY: soo who's this crawler guy?

NICK idk but he seems OK I guess buy the looks of his record

JUDY\narrator: we arrive at Mr crawlers house and omg was it big

Mr crawler: there you are I've been waiting for somebody to show up

JUDY: what seems to be the problem Mr crawler

Mr crawler: oh you wouldn't beleave the things someone has said to me they said they were going to kill me!

NICK: its OK Mr crawler we can watch over and take care of you by the time hits night

Mr crawler: oh thank you two for helping out this means a lot and I feel safer

Nick/narrator as we wait for any response in boredom I got a response from my phone and it was FINNIC my buddy he said meet him tonight when I get a chance I respond ok.

Juddy: who you texting

NICK: ummm you remember that time when I tricked you into buying that popcicle for u know

JUDY: oh no not him (hits her forehead)

JUDY/NARRATOR?: I told him before to stay away from FINNIC but I guess they have a really good friendship.

Nick: common he's not that bad.

Juddy: ok sure

NICK/narrator as it hit night time and we stood here for hours like typical body gards we recognize that are time was up soo we told Mr crawler and we shook hands and yatayataya soo on.. we begin to leave and pull into the station we head to the locker room and change normally as I walked out side I said.

NICK: did I tell you you look cute In that cop uniform?

Juddy: aww you mean it?

NICK: i lov… i mean yes yes I do

Juddy: you ok nick?

NICK: never been better :)

Nick/narrator should I tell her how I feel how would she react?

Nick: so if you don't mind can we go to your apartment

JUDDY: of course! I don't get much company anyway

Nick: your to kind

Juddy: anything for my partner

Nick/narrator: mmm if only I could well nvm. .. I'll just tell her how I feel when we get to her apartment

Juddy/narrator: nick looks very attractive with his Hawaii outfit I kinda love him! But I don't know how he feels about me…

Nick/narrator: we pulled up into her apartment driveway I couldn't wait to get in side… as we walk up to her door I noticed her neighbors were really loud witch was good incase we… did anything

Juddy opens the door

JUDDY: well this it... sorry I'm trying to save up enough money to buy a real home

Nick: oh this is perfect

JUDDY: you want a drink or anything?

nick: no thank you

Narrator Juddy turns on the TV

Nick: soo what you want to do..

juddy: oh weren't you suppose to umm finnics place?

Nick: he can wait:)

Juddy: oh ok Thanks for staying

Juddy/narrator: I put my pall on his silky soft fur as we sat on the couch

Nick: juddy I need to tell you something

Juddy: yes?

Nick: I l l ove llll

Narrator as nick tries to get it out.

Nick: I love your TV its awesome

Narrator nick turns around and slaps him self

Juddy: aww thank you

Nick/narrator all I was thinking about was how stupid I sound and why I couldn't just say it

nick: you know I'm just going to we'll um go see what finnic wants...

Juddy: aww man you sure you don't want to stay longer?

Nick: don't worry I'll be back by midnight hopefully if I don't I'll probably be at my house but umm I'll see you later or tomorrow

Juddy: OK bye I lo v I mean bye

Nick/narrator: I walked out the apartment and oh wait umm car right…. I walked back in the apartment and asked juddy to give me a ride

Juddy: I knew you couldn't stay away ; D

nick: actually um I need a ride to finnics

Juddy/narrator: me and Nick walked out of the building got in my car and drove to his friends house

Nick/narrator: a few moments later we arrived and I'm pretty sure finnic wasn't planning a party with balloons and cake he was a trouble maker.

JUDDY: plz stay out of trouble nick…

Nick: no promises sweet heart

Narrator: Judy blushes

Nick/narrator: OK here goes nothing I said to my self and got out the car knocked on finnics door as the girl I liked drove off.


	2. Tales from zootopia: The robbery

TALES FROM ZOOTOPIA

EPISODE 1

chapter 2

Description: action :D

NICK/NARRATOR: as I walked into finnics home I saw trash everywhere and the roof touched my head… and there he was the slick little bastard was sitting on the couch with a case of glass bottle beers

Finnic: Nick! Have a seat.

narrator: nick takes a seat beside finnic

Finnic: you want a beer?

Nick: nah I'm trying to be a good boy ;)

Finnic: have a fucking beer!

Nick/narrator I forgot about his stupid little temper he usually gets. When he doesn't get his way its like putting a bomb down your throat and not setting it off to explode.

Nick: fine fine

Narrator: finnic hands nick a beer and drinks slowly

Nick: ahh refreshing. Soo what you want me here for?

Finnic: cetch up on some crime life "partner"

Nick: woh now now finnic I told juddy I wouldn't get involved into anymore shit like that.

Finnic: your still hanging out with that slut?

Narrator: nick grabs fiinics throat and squeeze

Nick: if I here any more bullshit come out of your mouth you and me are going to have a problem you understand me?

Finnic: CLEARLY (choking)

Narrator: nick puts finnic down

Nick/narrator: I have never put my hands on finnic like that but I can't stand the way when I here someone talk about her like that

FINNIC: I Cant beleave You Did That To Me Do You Know Who The Fuck I am!

Nick: your my selfish business partner

Finnic: that's fucking right wait. Nooo!

Finnic: I'm your gd nightmare

Nick: oooo scary. Soo what you want me here for.

Narrator: finnic pulls down a poster.

Finnic: THIS!

Narrator: nick looks at the drawing closely

Nick: what the Fuck is this fin?

Finnic: guess what partner you and me are going to make some serious molah! We're going to rob a bank…

NICK: this is a fucking joke right? I said I'm threw with that life

Finnic: oh no nick your not because you see? You and me are like 2 pees in a pod and we had a deal to be partners for the rest of out precious little lives!...

Nick: your sick…

Finnic: nick do you know how much this damn bank holds? 50g! !

Nick: and how the hell we going to break in?

Finnic: simple I drew everything out

Nick: looks like a 2nd grader drew it XD

FINNIC: shut it wilde! I did the best I could

Narrator: finnic true heart comes out..

Finnic: look I'm sorry about what I said about juddy…

Nick: its OK man forget about it

Finnic: anyway how are you two?

Nick: were great I'm developing feelings for her

Finnic: ahoh nicky getting some pussayyyyy

Nick: oh man I wis… don't push your luck

Nick: and sorry for grabbing you like that…

Finnic: yeah do it again and I'll bight your face off.

Nick/narrator: I was going to say something but I decided to not continue the argument

Nick: OK fine fine im in what time you want me to meet you at the bank

Finnic: early morning sooo here's the plan…

Narator: nick and finnic talk for 31 minutes about the plan

Finnic: got it?

Nick: OK I'll be ready to meet you at the bank but this is the last time I do criminal stuff deal?

Finnic: deal !

Nick: you don't mind taking me home do you

Finnic: what am I your taxi driver now?

Narrator: finnic drives nick home 15 minutes later they arrive

Finnick: early morning you here?

Nick: yeah yeah early morning got it

Nick/narrator all I could think about now is what kinda shit I just did this could threaten my career and my relationship with judy! No turning back now finnic just left.

Juddy/narrator: it was finally mourning we had to go to work I kept calling nick no answer I hope he's ok

Nick/narrator: juddy was calling me over and over and I know she was supposed to pick me up to go to work so I had to come up with something fast.

Narrator: as nick drives to the bank he answers his cell phone.

Nick: juddy I'm sick I kinda partied at finnics house I'm calling a sick day… (lie)

Juddy: oh no! I'm so sorry can I come over to help or anything?

Nick: No! No you see my house isn't clean and (coughing)

Juddy: ok I'm sorry. I hope you feel better

Nick: thank you juddy

Narrator: nick hangs up as he pulls up to finnics car behind the bank we're there were no security cameras

Nick/narrator: he was leaning on his car waiting for me he had a case sitting in front of him. I pull in beside him.

Finnic: were you been?

Nick: traffic…

Finnic: put these on

Nick/narrator: he gave me some gloves and a mask. We put them on

Nick: let's make this quick and finnic

Finnic: yes?

Nick: no killing! Unless its gets nasty...

Finnic: fine! Oh I almost forgot my dumb self

Narrator: finnic opens his trunk . He pulls out a assault rifle a pistol and explosives c4.

Nick: finnic I'm a cop I'm always armed.

Narrator: nick shows finnic the 9mm pistol strapped to his bulletproof vest.

Finnic: Oh I forgot. I'm just going to take the assault rifel.

Nick: you sure you can hold it XD

Finnic: shut up and common.

Nick/narrator: we walk up to the main lobby door and kick it open.

Narrator: alarm goes off and people scream

Finnic shoots at the roof

Finnic: get down if you want to live and don't get in are way

Narrator: finnic walks up to the banker

Finnic: open the damn door!

Banker: ok ok!

Narrator: he opens the door and nick and finnic walk up to the vault door

Narrator: finnic hands nick explosives

Finnic: we only got so much time hurry up and blow the fucking vault door.

Narrator: nick walks up to the door and plants explosives

Nick: ok its planted now hand me the charge!

Finnic: oh shit… I forgot the damn charge

Nick: what tha Fuck bro?

Finnic: just shoot the damn thing

Nick: (in a hurry) ok ok

nick/narrator: I was about to shoot the c4 and was going to see what finally came out on the other side I hope this wasn't for nothing.

Narrator: nick shoots c4 (a huge explosion occurs)

Finnic: we did it nick we did it. hurry and put the money in this leather bag

Nick: wha ww wa (nicks ears ring and unconscious)

Narrator: finnic pulls nick of the ground they emidatly start pudding the money in the bag. They finish 3 minutes later

Finnic: ok that looks like thats it let's get out of here!

Narrator: the cops arrive surrounding the building at every angle.

Police: come out of the building and put your hands up!

Finnic: oh shit nick were going to have to fight are way out

Nick: are you trying to get us killed?

I'm going to cut the power and we can sneak out from the roof and get are chopper that you explained at your place

Finnic: yeah ok good idea he should be here any minute

Nick: you better pay him good

Narrator: nick and finnic cut the power and blew a hole in the roof with the last c4 they had we went up stairs and climbed up on top of the roof

Nick: were is he?

Finnic: look! To your right

Narrator: the helicopter comes in that is descised as a cop helicopter. He lands on the roof and tells the cops to..

Pilot: lay off I got this ill bring them to the police station right away (lie)

Narrator nick and finnic act like they were caught and get in the Helicopter.

Finnic: omg felix timing could not have been better

Felix: thx I did the best I could oh and my cut

Narrator: they take off to finnics house

Finnic: Here you go 15% out of 50g

Narrator: finnic hand him money

Felix: thank you

Narrator: finnic hands nick his cut

Finnic: Nick here you go 20g

Nick: thank you :) you know? That didn't go soo bad I just hope juddy wasn't ther

Finnic: nah I wouldn't worry about it…

Nick: yeah

Narrator: Felix helicopter hovering over finnics house

Felix: ok you 2 lay low for a while I got to ditch this helicopter when I get a chance

Nick: thanks A lot you saved me and finnics fur

Felix: don't Minchin it

Narrator: nick and finnick grapple down the rope on too finnics drive way

nick: How much did you give him?

Finnic: 10g why?

Nick: because he was a great helicopter driver and he deserved it.

Nick: soo what now?

Finnic: we lay low. we can have few beers in my place common

Nick: yeah we better

Narrator: nick and finnic are drinking and talking 2 hours later witch is almost noon finnic takes nick back to his house.

Nick/narrator I hope juddy didn't come buy the house while I was gone. We finally aproched my driveway.

Finnic: well partner… it was fun

Nick: yeah I guess

Finnic: cheer up we just got richer

Finnic: any way you should come visit more often. Till next time. "PARTNER"

Nick: ok I'll stop by some time see ya later

Nick/narrator: I went inside sat on the couch and turn on the tv and wa la! there it was are own "peanut gallery" was on the news...


	3. Tales from zootopia: beforeafter bank

TALES FROM ZOOTOPIA Sex scene!

EPISODE 2

Chapter 1

(BEFORE THE BANK ROBBERY)

Judy/narrator: I was wondering what was wrong with nick. He doesn't get sick often

I'm just going to leave him alone I guess.

Narrator: judy pulls in for work at the station. She gets out and walks in.

Claw hustler: oh hey judy!

Judy: oh hi claw hustler!

Claw hustler: were is nick?

Judy: he was really sick and called a day off

Claw hustler: aww tell him I said I hope he feels better.

Judy: ok no problem

Narrator: judy walks in the women's locker room to change in to her uniform. A few minutes later she is done and walks to the debriefing room

Judy: reporting in sir !

Chief bogo: were is wilde!

Judy: umm he had to take a sick day sir…

Chief bogo: well I was going to assign you to something else but he's not here you know what that means?

Juddy: parking duty…

Chief bogo: DISMISSED!

Narrator: judy walks out of the station and heads to where the most cars were.

judy/narrator: About 1 hours later I get a call from chief bogo. I answer

Judy: lunch brake early sir?

Chief bogo: far worse you better come to the station quick

Judy: oh ok I'm on my way

Judy/narrator: I never had a emergency at the station before I wonder what's going on?

Narrator: judy arrives 12 minutes later. She rushes out her car and into the station. Everybody was in the main lobby watching tv all crowded around.

Judy: chief what's happened?

Chief bogo: some idiots decided to rob the downtown bank.

Judy: omg is anybody hurt. Did they catch them!

Chief bogo: by the looks of it one of are company's helicopter picked them up and said he was taking them to the main police headquarters. I already sent a team to scout the area with the rest of the other station cops.

Judy: what now?

Chief bogo: I'm probably never going to do this again but… take the rest of the day off we need to learn more about the bank robbery. And I don't want a rabbit getting hurt.

Judy: oh thank you so much sir. But I'm not some dumb bunny…

Chief bogo: just run along now…

(Real time)

Narrator: judy goes to the locker room to change then runs out the building and heads home. On the way home judy calls nick.

Narrator: nick answers his phone

Nick: hello?

Judy: hey nick its judy are you feeling better?

Nick: I am now that you called

Judy: can I come by or help or anything.

Nick: yeah that would be… (judy interrupts)

Juddy: Nick! I forgot to tell you the downtown bank was robbed!

Nick: that's awful. I saw it on the news to bad i wasn't there to stop those guys...

Judy: I hope they get what's coming to them

Nick: umm yeah yeah me to (scratches head)

Juddy: soo um you said I could come over

Nick?

Nick: of course!

Juddy: ok I'm on my way.

Narrator: judy arrives at nicks house 20 minutes later. Judy gets out the car and knocks. Nick opens the door

Judy: oh high! Omg

Judy/narrator: I couldn't believe it nick was standing at the door with his shirt off and a towel wrapped around waste. And I had to admit it was hot.

Nick: hello! Oh woops sorry just got out the shower.

Juddy: no no its… fine lol

Nick: you sure? I thought you hate being around naked animals

Judy: well your not completely naked are you :)

Nick: yeah lol how rude of me please come in have a seat on the couch.

Nick/narrator: it was nice seeing juddy at my house for once. I think nows the time to make my move

Nick: can I get you anything?

Judy: aww nick your so kind but no thanks

Nick: my pleasure.

Narrator: nick sits beside juddy

Nick: so… were you at the bank when this happened?

Judy: thankful not

Nick: look judy I've been meaning to tell you this for a while…

Judy: yes?

Nick: I love you like really much and I want to be with you…

Juddy: I wanted to tell you the same nick ever since I laid eyes on you

Nick: soo does this mean you want to go out?

Judy: I would love to

NOTE!: PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T

WANT TO READ THE SEX PART

Narrator: judy puts her paw on nick they start kissing. Nick starts to unbutten juddy pink padded shirt.

Judy: nick I don't know if this is a good idea

Nick: yeah your right we need a bed

Judy: noooo! I mean what if someone finds out?

Nick: trust me judy they won't.

Judy: ok I think here is fine :)

Nick: good enough for me.

Narrator: nick takes his towel off and throws it and throws juddy shirt. Juddy then takes her pants and panties off and throws them

Judy: soo baby how you want to start.

Nick: little something like this :3

Narrator: nick flips juddy on her back and spreads her legs open. Nick then starts licking juddys vagina hard and slow

Judy: mmm nick that feels soo good

Narrator: nicks tongue gets deeper and deeper.

Judy: mmmm yessss!

Narrator: he then licks up and down and start fingering her.

Nick: mmm you like that

Juddy: yess baby harder!

Judy: I want you inside me

Nick: that I can do ;)

Narrator: he takes his finger out and shoves his dick inside juddy and starts off slow for 5 min

Judy: mmm nick…

Nick: ohh yeah...

Judy: oh wow nick… your soo good

Nick: I learned a few tricks ;)

Narrator: nick takes his dick out and juddy squirts all over him

Judy: woops sorry

Nick: its OK lol

Judy: I want you to go fast and deep

Narrator: nick puts his dick in juddy and he goes supers fast and deep

Judy: oh yeah! Mmm harder…

Nick: judy…

Narrator: nick cums all in judy and over

Judy: mmm you taste soo good.

Nick: (panting) ok… wow that was amazing

Nick: judy I love you

Judy: I love you to


	4. Tales from zootopia kidnapped

EPISODE 2

chapter 2

Narrator: judy is in the kitchen cooking breakfast while nick is a sleep

Judy/narrator: I couldn't believe what happened last night but I loved it. I have never done anything like that before

Narrator: nick wakes up still nude and judy still nude. He walks to the kitchen and sits in the chair

Judy: well good morning sleepy head

Nick: good morning. Mmm thought I smelled something

Nick/narrator: I couldn't take my eyes off of judy she was just soo sexy naked

Judy/narrator: I saw nick in the corner of my eye starring at me. Which i was perfectly fine with but i couldn't help staring at him he looked so much better without his shirt and tie.

Juddy: breakfast is ready!

Narrator: judy puts pancakes on plate and brings them to a table

Nick: wow judy this looks really good

Judy: oh thank you

Narrator: judy takes a seat a cross the table in front of nick.

Nick: its Saturday know what that means

Juddy: no work yayyy

Narrator: nick and judy sit there laphing and talking

Judy: soo what should we do when we are done

Narrator: Judy moves her foot up nicks furry legs

Nick: umm I'm not sure… what you doing there lol

Judy: I'm sorry nick… its just I really like you

Nick: I like you to but we can't just do this every day

Narrator: nick done with his breakfast and plans to put on his clothes

Nick: so umm I'm going to put on clothes

Judy: same

Narrator: judy heads to the bathroom to change while nick heads to his room. A minute later they come out

Judy: I guess I'll head back my apartment

Nick: ok I'm just going to go to the gun store

Judy: don't you have enough guns

Nick: oh and I'll call you when you want to go on a date night.

Judy: ok I would love to

Narrator: judy heads out the door for her car

Nick: bye judy I love you

Judy: I love you to nick

Narrator: judy walks out the door and nick gets out his phone and starts looking for a car online. He then buys one and should arrive at his house in 3 days

Nick/narrator: I hope nobody finds out we are dating

Narrator: nick then jumps on his by cycle and rides 5 miles down the rode to the gun store

Narrator: he walks in the gun store and immediately walks to the pistols

Store clerk: how may I help you today umm fox..

Nick: I'm looking for something that has a kick

Store clerk: a ha I know just the thing here

Nick/narrator: when I first came in he had a look on his face because I was a fox…

He then showed me a beautiful 45 1911 cilver pistol about 720 $. I had 23,394

In the bank. Soo I bought it

Nick: wow thats amazing I'll take it. here

Clerk: thank you sir

Narrator: nick takes his old 9mm pistol out of his holster strapped around his shoulders and puts the new 1911 pistol in replacement. He sells the 9mm for 394$

Clerk: please sir come again and try not to kill any one

Narrator: nick walks out the gun store buys some liquor at the gas station and then heads for his home on bike. He gets home 20 min later and Poors liquor In a glass and drinks it. Then he goes back to bed till 9:37 at night.

Narrator: he wakes up. Cheaks his clock

Nick: 9:37 !

Narrator: nick calls judy. Judy answers

Judy: nick?

Nick: hey um sorry I woke up late soo do you want to do that date thing

Judy: sorry nick I'm sleeping maybe tomorrow I'm tired

Nick: OK see you tomorrow then

Narrator: he hangs up and decides to get coffee at a nearby donuts and coffee there.

He decides to walk because its just around the block.

Nick/narrator: as I was walking it got cold but it wasn't to bad I was getting near the shop. I walked in got a coffee for 2 dollars walked out. And what do you know some street gang members were here to rob me or whatever and there was 2 with a knife and one with a gun. He pointed it at me

They were all raccoons...

Gang member 1: yo give me your fucking money dog…

Nick: woah easy easy I'm a fox for your information.

Gang member 1: don't get smart with me actually I don't want your money. Common boys let's get his fur that will sell for a good price

Nick/narrator: I had to act quick I knew these guys were going to kill me

Narrator: nick quickly knocks the gun out of the dudes hand and does a spin kick to his face. The second one tried to stab nick but nick quickly caught his hand and flipped him over. The third one almost cut nick but nick disarmed him and stabbed him. The 1 one got back up.

Gang member 1: (pulls out switch blade) your good fox very good now why don't you be kind and die

Narrator: nick throws the knife down.

Nick: bring it (taunting)

Narrator: the guy comes at nick and goes straight for Nick chest until nick catches his hand and twist rapidly on his wrist and he flips over on his side. Then kicks him in the head

Nick: I still got it (sarcastic)

Narrator: nick then pedals home.

Narrator: nick wakes up 10:25 mourning Sunday with a text from finnic

Finnics/text: yo you want to hang out at 3?

Nicks/text: why not lol.

Nick/narrator: I call judy and ask what she's up to.

Narrator: Judy doesn't answer her phone

Nick/narrator: she's probably asleep

Narrator: nick does some stuff then goes to finnics house in five hours. As nick is on the way to finnics house he calls judy again. Judy does not answer

Nick/voicemail: Hey judy its nick umm you ok? I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date night umm yeah so i'll see you later i guess.

Nick/narrator: it's unusual for judy not to answer her phone i hope she's ok. I arrive at finnics house.

Narrator: nick opens finnics door

Finnic: what's up

Nick: nothing much so what you want now..

Finnic: hang out

Nick: why do you want to hang out so much

Finnic: because i thought we were pals?

Nick: we are but we cant just hang out every day i got on mon tues wen thurs and fri

Finnic: ok and you want to fight about

Nick: dude stop we both know I could beat your ass XD

Finnic: Is that a challenge? (sarcastic)

Narrator: as nick and finnic start yelling at each other and get up each others face nicke gets a call from judy.

Nick: hold up i'm getting a call from judy

Finnic: oh don't worry i can wait

Nick: Judy!

anonymous: oh hello NICK !

Nick: who tha hell is this?

anonymous : come to avenue grane if you want to see your "DATE" live and bring the money.

Nick: i swear to god if you hurt her im going to kill you!\

Anonymous: Just bring the money GOOD BYE…

Nick: bastard…

Finnic: who the hell was that?

Nick: somebody kidnaped judy

Finnic: Then what the hell are we waiting for! Common lets go get her.


	5. Tales from zootopia kidnapped part 2

EPISODE 2

Chapter 3

KIDNAPPED part 2

Narrator: nick and finnic walk out the door and get in finnics car

Finnic: so do you know we're we are headed?

Nick: Finnic stop by the gun store…

Finnic: umm ok

Nick/narrator: we stop by the gun store and I walk in

Gun clerk: I thought I saw you hours ago

Nick: do you have any silencers.

Gun clerk: those are illegal

Nick: yeah I know I'm a "cop"

Gun clerk: ok fine don't tell anybody I gave this. follow me…

Narrator: nick follows him to the back.

Gun clerk: don't arrest me for letting you have this.

Nick: I'm sorry what?

Gun clerk: just take it!

Nick: OK thanks…

Narrator: nick runs out the building into finnics car

Nick: OK I got it

Finnic: a silencer?

nick: he wants money let's bring it to him. I got a plan. do you have that old suitcase?

Finnic: yeah umm why?

Nick: we can trick him into thinking we have the money but its probably not going to be easy he probably has guards.

Finnic: ok If there is I can take care of them..

Nick: put this on your pistol

Finnic: ok tell me where she is

Nick: He said they are at Avenue grane or something…

Finnic: oh no

Nick: what?

Finnic: he's in the clucks!

Nick: umm what

Finnic: I thought you are a cop? Don't you know the clucks there a gang and they don't mess around with anybody

Nick: XD You sound like this is a big deal

Finnic: it is!

Nick: you scared…

Finnic: shut the fuck up and let's go save your girlfriend…

Narrator: nick and Finnic take off to the destination

Nick: could this week get any worse…

Finnic: oh trust me you think this is bad… let me tell you something don't drop the soap in jail… never mind forget about it

Nick: ha ha wow you got raped

Finnic: just shut up and look pretty

Nick: as you wish

Narrator: they pull in to the getto

Nick: great more paper work to do (sarcastic)

Finnic: ok so the plan was for me to take out the guards while you distract the dude who has Judy with the fake suitcase right

Nick: correct

Nick/narrator: we pull into "avenu grane" what I thought was going to be a Rhode or something nice that turned out to be a "shit hole"

Narrator: Finnic parks around the block from Avenue grane and Finnic and Nick get out

Finnic: ok I see a phew guards at the door I'll take them out

Narrator: nick hides behind the Corner wall while Finnic takes the gards out.

Finnic: ok your good. go inside yell APPLES if it gets hot.

Nick: ok?

Narrator: nick walks inside with the suit case with no money and walks down the stairs into a creepy room with no lights

Narrator: the lights come on…

Anonymous: Nick just in time

Nick/narrator: omg I could not believe it it was FELIX the guy who helped me and Finnic out at the bank robbery. Two guards were standing next to him with ak 47s.

Nick: Felix!

Felix: surprised? You know? You and Finnic helped me out getting more supplies for my crew but the money wasint enough so I'm going to make this simple… hand the money over or you both die sound good.

Nick: were the hell is she ass hole!

Felix: ok fine... boys! (clap clap)

Narrator: the guards take Judy out from the other room her mouth was taped and her ands and feet are bound.

Nick: JUDY!

Felix: no no Money now!

Nick: you want your money? Take your money…

Narrator: nick throws the suit case at Felix

Felix: glad we could work things out

Nick: untie her!

Felix: don't get your panties in a knot I'm opining the suit case

Narrator: Felix opens the suit case…

Felix: fool! Its empty

Nick: I only have one thing to say….

APPLES!

Narrator: nick pulls out his gun and Nick gets shot in the chest by one of the guards… Judy starts screaming and crying

Judy: mmmmddjudxmmmhdthnsd !

Felix: boo hoo poor nick… kill the bunny

Narrator: they point their assault rifles at Judy. Finnic comes to the rescue

Finnic: NOT ON MY WATCH ASS HOLES!

Narrator: Finnic shoots at the guards with a automatic weapon he picked up from the dead guard he killed earlier. He shoots one of the guards in the head and one in the stomach.

Felix: finnic!

Finnic: miss me bitch I should have never hired you and I didn't even know you ran the clucks. Now drop your weapon!

Narrator: Finnic looks at nicks unconscious body.

Finnic: Nick!

Felix: ha! Ha! Ha! I win

Narrator: nick gets up holding the left side of his chest

Nick: you forgot one thing…

Narrator: nick shows Felix his bullet proof vest

Nick: good bye ass hole

Narrator: nick shoots Felix straight in the forehead.

Finnic: wow I can't believe I hired that dick…

Nick: yeah… judy!

narrator: unties judy

Judy: omg you saved me nick and finnic you guys are the best…

Narrator: Finnic blushes

Nick: well we weren't going to let you die lol

Judy: oh don't worry I'm going to be reporting this area to the police and… wait

How did you know him?

Nick: judy look Im…

Judy: you and Finnic are the ones who robbed the bank!


	6. Tales from zootopia make it take it

EPISODE 3

Chapter 1

Judy: you know i can't believe you guys right now. Why would you rob a bank Nick

Nick: look im sorry it was finnics fallt

Finnic: ok sure it was but can we get out of here before the rest of his palls show up?

Nick: yeah he's right let's discuss this elts were

Narrator: nick, finnic, and judy run out the building and get in finnics car

Nick: hey finnic is your name finnic or finnick?

Finnick: its finnick dumb ass. How long have we been together?

Judy: stop changing the subject guys! Why would you tell nick to rob a bank

finnick : i dont know! Maybe we wanted more money!

judy : if the police find out this could ruin your career!

nick : i know! Please don't tell anybody

Narrator: finnic takes off to drop both of them off

Judy: I can't believe you right now nick…

nick : judy im sorry

judy : were did you put the money?

nick : its all sorted out in a drawr at my house. So this means you dont want to go on a date tonight?

Judy: fine… dont be late this time

Narrator: finnic drops judy off

Nick: bye

Judy: bye…

Narrator: finnic takes off

nick : see what you got me into fin!

Finnick: Well sorry! I thought you wanted to be rich

nick : that wasn't even a lot of money. I make more than that in a year!

Finnick: that because we split the money dip shit

Nick: all that matters is that judy is safe…

Finnick: im the one who saved her while you were sleeping on the grown

Nick: idiot I was shot in the chest of course the bullets going to knock me out

Narrator: they approach nick's house… nick gets out

Finnick: god that was fun let's do it again

Nick: sure…

Bye

narrator : nick opens his door as finnick drives off. Nick finds two goats in his house

Nick: what tha who tha… Why are you two in my house!

Grey: why hello my names grey

Breeze: and my names breeze!

Grey: oh don't say it don't say it your name is Nick

Nick: umm how did you…

Breeze: hey i wanted to say it! Any ways its ok nick we are here to help you!

Nick: with what! How did you get in here

Grey: its ok nick no need to be angry. Wait I know what you're looking for...

nick/narrator: who are these guys? They had a australian accent accent.

Nick: im looking for you to get out of my house!

Breeze: its ok mate we set up a tint in your backyard

Nick: my back yard!

narrator : nick runs the the back of his house and looks out the window

Nick: ok I dont know whats going on here but you guys got 10 seconds to back up and goooo!

Grey: your seeking seeking… Answers…

Nick: just tell me what you guys want!

Breeze: woah woah now we got something for you

Narrator: breeze pulls out a shot

Breeze: oh and grey the weed?

grey : oh yes the most important part indeed!

narrator: grey pulls out a lighter and blunt

Grey: we call this one "make it take it"

Nick: whoa i don't smoke i should arrest you both

Grey: just try this mate! (shoves blunt in nick's mouth)

Nick: what… umm (smoking)

grey : breeze!

Breeze : oh right!

Narrator: breeze sticks shot in nicks arm

nick : heyy! Umm whhhao hey...guys (starts feeling dizzy and falls)

narrator : nick wakes up in a oddly place full of magical creatures and flowers rainbows

Nick: omg where am I!

Narrator : the sky starts changing colors

Nick: what tha heck where is everybody?

Narrator: nick starts walking and falls from nowhere on to a unicorn

Nick: ahhh!

unicorn : hello nick ;)

Nick: where am I

Unicorn you're in a magical place nick… where wonderful things happen

Nick: how do I get out of here!

unicorn : you must become one nick!

Nick: with what!

Unicorn: go into the light nick!

Nick: ok?

Narrator: nick heads toward the big light in front of him. And falls threw the light. He then wakes up in his front yard

Nick: umm my head…

Narrator: nick realizes what happened

Nick: those bastards…

Narrator: nick takes out his pistol and bust threw his front door

Nick: still alive bitches!

narrator : grey and breeze run for cover

grey : it was his fault he gave you the shot mate!

breeze : oh whatever im not the one who shoved a blunt in his snout you

Dick!

Grey: look umm we are sorry ok?

nick : just get out of my house…

Breeze: right right well umm if you need us we will be in the back yard mate ok?

Nick: whatever just stay away from my house

narrator : they both get out of there hiding positions and walk out the door and go to there tint.

nick/narrator: i dont know what the hell they stabbed me with but i kinda liked it.


	7. Tales from zootopia: mall duty

EPISODE 3

chapter 2

Narrator: after a long day nick decides to lay down till it hit 9:00 at night. He wakes up later…

Alarm clock: beep! beep! beep!

Nick: (snore) whaoo! (Falls out of bed)

Narrator: nick smacks his alarm clock

Nick/narrator: oh yeah I almost forgot about the "date"

Narrator: nick goes and gets ready puts on a tuxedo on top of the bullet proof vest and gun. He text Judy

Nicks/text: hey you up?

Judy: yeah I'm on my way

Nick: OK see you soon

Narrator: nick walks out his front door 5 min later as Judy arrives

Judy: doesn't feel weird how I'm the one picking you up?

Nick: OH HEY NICK YOU LOOK NICE! (Sarcastic)

Judy: I'm sorry… you do look nice by the way

Nick: thanks you do to and I already delivered a car should be here by Tuesday

Judy: just get in

Narrator: they drive off to a fancy restaurant

Nick: are you still mad at me?

Judy: a little…

Nick: don't worry judy! It won't happen again I promise

Judy: don't make a girl a promise you can't keep…

Nick: I didn't want or mean to hurt anyone

Narrator: they pull into the restaurant and walk in. Later they are seated

Nick: judy please don't be mad

Judy: oh no everything's fine I'm dating a "bank robber"

Nick: hey finnick and me saved you back there so the least you can do is show some respect to us.

Judy: is it respect nick? Does the word "respect" mean going around robbing is banks doing a legal things?

Nick: of course not!

Judy: nick just please don't do any more a legal things. I hope the police department don't find "paw prints"

Nick: I wouldn't worry about it finnick and me wore gloves.

Judy: I forgot to ask what was that tint in your yard?

Nick: long story short 2 idiots goats showed up in my house when finnick dropped me of and yeah… they decided to live on my back yard and the they gave me this drug and… wait um

Judy: They did what!

Nick: shhh keep it down…

Judy: great! Now your doing drugs...

Nick: they force me too!

Judy: soo now your just going to break every law now right?

Nick: can we just enjoy this night with no complaints.

Narrator: they are finished. They pay the bill They get up and walk to judys car and drive off.

Nick: well then I'll see you at work tomorrow

Judy: OK

Narrator: they approach nicks drive way. Nick leans in for a kiss. Judy Denise him

Judy: look nick I'm sorry but not right now… "tell me when you wake up..." (sarcastic)

Nick: OK then

narrator : nick opens his front door and undresses and gets ready for tomorrow. He wakes up 6:00 in mourning monday

nick/narrator: ahh my head…

Narrator: nick then gets out of bed gets ready and looks out the window and his new car was there. Nick text judy

nick/text: hey the car arrived early so no need to pick me up

judy/text: thank god…

narrator : nick gets in his brand new car and drives off to the police station. He arrives 2 minutes early. He goes in to change into the men's locker room. He walks out as judy arrives…

Nick: hey judy!

Judy: oh hey nick!

nick/narrator: we were trying to make is seem like we weren't dating.

narrator : chief bogo walks by

Chief bogo: nick and judy you both are early

Nick: well better early than late sir

Judy: had any luck on that bank yet?

Chief bogo: no we are still working on it. Oh and meet me in the debriefing room

Judy: yes sir!

narrator : they both head to the room

Nick: so what is it now…

chief bogo: be quiet and see. Ok so you two will be assigned to mall duty

Judy: mall duty?

chief bogo: yes the mall in the winter section of zootopia.

Nick: all we do is patrol up and down the mall?

Chief bogo: should be a easy day right. DISMISSED!

narrator : they both walk out the station and get in the same police car and drive to the winter section mall.

Nick: so have you got over it yet

judy : yeah pretty much

nick : good…

Judy: why do you think chief is trying to send up across zootopia?

Nick: maybe he trying to get rid of us… oh and how come you get to always drive?

Judy: oh I would gladly let your drive 40 min to the mall!

Nick: you know I'll change my mind on that

Judy: that's what I thought

Narrator: about 45 mim they arrive at the mall and get out

Judy: you got your walkie talkie right?

Nick/walkie talkie: Roger that!

Judy: really...

Nick: what!

Judy: when we get inside you cover the east wing of the mall I'll cover the west.

Nick: ok

narrator : nick and judy walk in the mall

Judy: good thing we are out of the cold. Anyways go right and ill go left

Narrator: nick walks down to to the east of the mall section. He then waits there for 1 hour.

nick/walkie talkie: is it time to switch yet? Its getting boring

judy/walkie talkie: not yet and this isn't a run and shoot job so why can't you just enjoy it?

narrator : as nick sits in boredom as always he sees this "beautiful" white furred female fox. He could not beleave how hot she was.

nick/narrator: i couldn't believe my eyes she was amazing my heart was pounding but I wanted to talk to her so bad so I did. But i thought to myself how this could ruin my relationship with judy. I'm just going to go for it.

nick : oh hey mam

Anonymous: oh hey officer can i help you?

Nick: actually yes yes you can. What's your name?

Olivia: my names olivia yours?

Nick: nick its nick wilde

olivia : its a pleasure to meet you nick

nick/narrator: i came up with something very cheesy but common you got to admit it was pretty good.

Nick: do you know alot about phones?

Olivia : umm nooo why? Whats wrong with it?

Nick: Your number is not in it :)

olivia : oh why didn't you say so :) here (hands phone number)

Nick: why thank you… i'll call you later

narrator : as nick walks away olivia stands there in curiosity


	8. Tales from zootopia: mall duty part 2

Episode 3

Chapter 3

Judy/walkie talkie: hey nick we got something

nick/walkie talkie: Finally something roger that coming your way

Narrator: nick walks towards judy way

Nick: what's the problem?

Judy: see those guys up there?

Nick: oh yeah

Judy: we need to break up that fight

Nick: and you needed me for this?

Judy: i thought you were bored let's just get them…

Narrator: they head to the two men fighting

Judy: hey guys what's the problem break it up!

Anonymous1: this dude! Kept harassing me and trying to take my money

Anonymous2: no he hit my car! And ran all the way in in here

Nick: ok sir if he hit your car you should not try to fight him you should come to us

Judy back up: we have a 304 over

Police: roger where is your location

Judy: snow district mall

Police: roger police on the way

Judy: i called some people to help you out my "assistant" will watch over you while backup arrives

Nick: yeah…

Anonymous1: fuck this I ain't paying for his stupid ass car

Narrator: he runs off and tries to escape the cops

Nick: judy let's go he's getting away!

Narrator: nick and judy run for the suspect as he gets chased throughout the mall

Judy: sir you're going to make this worse!

nick: judy... not helping! (Gasping for breath)

nick/narrator: i had to admit the guy was fast and i mean real fast

Judy: nick he's getting away!

nick: not today!

Narrator: nick goes full speed and tackles the guy on the ground

Nick: you are under arrest!

Anonymous1: fuck you!

Judy: (panting)

Narrator: police arrive

judy/walkie talkie: we are in the east wing of the building over

Police: roger that on the way

Narrator: chief bogo calls judy

Judy: sir!

Chief Boggo: your done you can go back to the police station now

Judy: yes sir

Narrator: judy hangs up

nick : how come he never calls me!

Judy: maybe he doesn't like you

Nick: maybe

Judy: he said we are done for the day

Nick: thank god!

Narrator: they both walk out get in the car and drive off

Nick: that was… something

Judy: oh trust me your fat ass needs a workout (hits Nick with her elbow)

Nick: oh what ever I could run faster than you anyway

Narrator: They drive for 45 min down the rode

Nick: well so what you want to do later on

Judy: if your asking for sex? Than I'll pass

Nick: aww come on… you know you like it

Judy: maybe tomorrow.

Nick: fine...

Narrator: Judy pulls into the police station and they both go to get undressed. As they are done Nick whispers to Judy

Nick: hey Spp Judy…

Judy: really Nick hey out of that office room

Nick: come here

Narrator: Judy walks into the room.

Judy: what's this about?

Narrator : Nick shuts the door and starts making out with Judy

Judy: Nick what are you doing… you're going to get us in trouble

Nick: trouble's my middle name sweet heart

Judy: OK fine I can't deny the cute fuzzy face these doors better be sound proof

Narrator: Nick and Judy make out rapidly and they lean on the wall taking each others clothes off. Then Nick grabs Judy leans her on the table with the lights off and starts to fuck her about 10 min later they get done and walk to each others car

Judy: you never fail to impress do you?

Nick: nope that was fun

Judy: umm the running or the sex?

Nick: all of it!... I'll see you tomorrow love you

Judy: I love you to Nick bye

Narrator: they both drive off to there houses

Narrator: as Nick drives home he gets a call from Olivia

Nick: hello this is Nick Wilde?

Olivia: hey Nick this is Olivia from the mall

Nick: what's up?

Olivia: so you got any plans tonight?

Nick: not that I know of… you want to come over?

Olivia: that would be great if you don't mind

Nick: OK I'll text you my address I'll see you later

Olivia: OK? See ya

Narrator: Nick pulls into his driveway waiting for olivia. He waits there for 10 min. Olivia then pulls into the driveway

(knock knock knock)

narrator : nick opens the door

nick : hey come on in

Olivia: thanks

nick : have a seat

narrator : they both sit down

nick/narrator: wow she looked amazing she had black eyeliner and she was no taller than me. I just hope judy doesn't find out about this

Olivia: so is life hard being a cop?

Nick: no not really only when you're being shot at

Olivia: lol your really cute

Nick: I have my ways

Narrator: they both hold hands then let go

Olivia: sorry

nick : yeah lol sorry

olivia : sooo what do you normally do around?

Nick: watch tv mostly hang out at places

Olivia: oh and why do you have a tint in your yard?

Nick: XD long story…

Olivia: oh lol

Narrator: they laugh and talk for a few minutes

Nick: I love those eye I always wanted blue eyes.

Olivia: thank you I like your eyes to

Nick: sooo anything on your mind. Anything you want to do ;)

Olivia: oh you and I both know...

Nick: then let's go

Olivia: meow… your one bad cop


End file.
